The present invention relates to the sizing and drying of a warp sheet of yarns. More particularly, the invention relates to a warp sheet splitting device for splitting the warp sheet of yarns into separate sheets of lesser density within a drying chamber.
In the drying chamber of a solvent sizing apparatus as shown, for example, in British Pat. No. 1 502 604, the warp sheet of yarn is split into sheets of lesser warp density by inserting tapes which are held apart in a splitting area so that splitting bars can be inserted to divide the warp sheet into the separate sheets of lesser density. It is difficult to ensure that there will be no heated solvent vapour in the splitting area with the result that there is danger to the operative when inserting the splitting bars to split the warp sheet.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for and a method of drying a warp sheet of yarns in a sizing process which will enable an operative to split the warp sheet of yarns into sheets of lesser density conveniently and without danger.